Known lightening conductors normally comprise a long conductive rod projecting above the structure to be protected so that lightening generated during a thunderstorm will not strike the structure but the rod. For this purpose, the rod is normally fastened to the structure at a point as high up on the structure as possible. Connected to the rod is a conduit which, at a site remote from the structure, is grounded for dissipation of the current generated by a lightening stroke.
From DE 20 2004 003 233 U1, it is known to attach a lightening conductor of the above type to the antenna mast of a cellular network antenna, which is to be protected from lightning.
Disadvantageously, a lightening conductor of the above outlined type requires a constructional component having significant stability and being arranged at a considerably elevated position so that the lightening conductor can function properly for protecting the structure from lightening strokes. Thus, the selection of a suitable site for the lightening conductor is subjected to considerable restrictions. Particularly if lightning protection is desired for mobile structures such as e.g. tents, it may be possible only with difficulties to make a part of the tent available for use as a sufficiently stable and accessible attachment site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightening conductor which is improved for use in a larger variety of places and which is particularly suited for lightning protection of mobile structures.